


5. Shopping

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Suspicious (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is a Good Person (Good Omens), Gen, Post-Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley is acting suspicious after dinner at Petronius's restaurant, Aziraphale follows him, just in case.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	5. Shopping

Aziraphale followed Crowley; he was up to something. They’d parted ways after sharing oysters and wine, but instead of leaving town, Crowley’d headed to the market district. Mischief must be afoot, no matter how cordial the demon seemed. 

Aziraphale watched as Crowley went down an alley and stopped next to a woman with wares on the ground, a toddler and three children with her. A widow, begging to sell her last things of value, her husband’s military honors.

Crowley pocketed a stone from nearby, handing the confused woman a heavy purse in payment. She sobbed gratefully as Crowley hurried away.


End file.
